


leave it to bleed

by foreignfugitive



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Begging, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Bloodplay, Choking, Cigarettes, Cock Warming, Cockwarming, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Knifeplay, Lust, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shotgun kiss, Smoking, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Turks (Compilation of FFVII), hurt/comfort but the hurt is that they have sex and so is the comfort, they're all a little messed up but they're not gonna talk about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreignfugitive/pseuds/foreignfugitive
Summary: It was never easy to tell what was on his mind. Rufus often kept a calm composure and spoke little unless he found it necessary. Most things he wanted could be communicated through gestures of the hand, or simple phrases like “no” or “yes”. His honeyed words were reserved for longer discussion, often masking his true intention with careful wording in trying to suede others to his side, enemy or otherwise. There was a reason his reputation managed to look clean, even when an heir to a company like Shinra, which operated on a similar basis. False truths masked to lure prey in— yes, that was the way Rufus spoke. With his Turks, they always knew what he wanted, and if they didn’t, they’d find out sooner or later. There was no reason for longer discussion until a plan needed to be made, and even then, Tseng was, for the most part, in charge of deciding what move the Turks would make next, so long as it followed the Vice President’s agenda.When Rufus used his words, there was intention.
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra, Reno/Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	leave it to bleed

**Author's Note:**

> note before you read! the universe this is set in is based off of a combined world of ffvii and xv from an rp a friend and I have, so the discussion they're having in the beginning of the oneshot is based around some of the events happening there. it's not super important because you can pick up most of the context from the oneshot (esp if you're just here for the spicyness and aren't super into cross-universes) but I'll leave a description of it here for those of you who want the full explanation.
> 
> tldr; zack and noctis are brothers and zack was the crown prince. lucis signed a treaty with shinra to get their assistance in fighting back niflheim, but one of the conditions was that zack had to join the SOLDIER program because they wanted to see the effects of a mako-infused SOLDIER with someone who could also use the power of the crystal. zack was announced KIA to everyone in lucis (including noctis) and taken to midgar, where he was experimented on by hojo (shinra kept this part of the deal as a little ~secret~ ofc). now, noctis & co are in midgar to investigate some stuff and now shinra's having to deal with needing to hide zack from them because he's supposed to be dead.
> 
> feel free to chat with me about the oneshot or universe on my ff twitter @episoduscae
> 
> enjoy!

“Yo, right on time as ever.”

Tseng was reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket as Reno approached, having been but a few paces behind him on their way to the bedroom. He slid the keycard out, one issued to every main Turk in the Vice President’s company (consisting of himself, Reno, Rude, Elena, and Cissnei) and dragged it along the slot. Finding no point for a vocal response, Tseng merely hummed in acknowledgement as the blinking coloured dot on the slot flickered from red to green as he was permitted access to enter. Reno slipped in behind him, pleased he didn’t have to waste his time rummaging around for his own keycard; knowing Reno, it was likely he left it in one of his other suit pockets, as it wouldn’t be the first. The door fell shut behind him with a soft noise as the seal reactivated itself, the lock clicking back on automatically.

Dressed in all white, his usual choice of shade in attire, Rufus stood in front of his desk, idly flipping through pages of a folder. It was certainly no work outfit; simply, a silken bed robe loosely tied around his waist, open at the chest and ending mid-thigh, though Tseng supposed if all Rufus cared to wear to work was a silk robe, no one in the company could say otherwise against it. He didn’t turn in their direction to acknowledge either of their presences— he didn’t have to, nor was he under any guise of politeness that required it. The redheaded Turk sauntered forward to greet him, stride confident as ever, but was halted by a raise of the hand.

“Tseng and I need to talk. Sit.”

A command, not a request. Reno shortly exhaled through his nose, impatient, and made his way over to the large bed situated along the right side of the room, directly centered across the wall. It wasn’t the worst waiting spot, far from it, with the world’s largest mattress and the smooth sheets that dressed it. He was sure to slip his shoes off before flopping back onto it with a soft ‘thunk’, not wanting to get lectured for forgetting to take them off _again_ , something Tseng and Rufus never seemed to hold back on lecturing him on.

Rufus, now seeming uninterested in the contents of the file before him, closed the manila folder and slid it into the organized file sorter that sat at the top of the desk. His head cocked slightly to the side.

“I said we need to talk, Tseng.”

Tseng, unlike his counterpart, had stayed still at the doorway, waiting for the Vice President to finish his tasks before moving to approach him. His second command had him moving forward, although he took the opportunity to slide his shoes off at the doorway like Rufus preferred rather than directly next to the bed (Reno could follow some rules, but not all). Grasping the chair directly to his left, Rufus turned it to face Tseng as he approached, another silent command. Tseng took the seat with a nod of his head, posture straight with his hands neatly folding into his lap. The chair then shifted, rotating back around to face the Vice President, Tseng’s gaze meeting Rufus’.

It was never easy to tell what was on his mind. Rufus often kept a calm composure and spoke little unless he found it necessary. Most things he wanted could be communicated through gestures of the hand, or simple phrases like “no” or “yes”. His honeyed words were reserved for longer discussion, often masking his true intention with careful wording in trying to suede others to his side, enemy or otherwise. There was a reason his reputation managed to look clean, even when an heir to a company like Shinra, which operated on a similar basis. False truths masked to lure prey in— yes, that was the way Rufus spoke. With his Turks, they always knew what he wanted, and if they didn’t, they’d find out sooner or later. There was no reason for longer discussion until a plan needed to be made, and even then, Tseng was, for the most part, in charge of deciding what move the Turks would make next, so long as it followed the Vice President’s agenda. When Rufus used his words, there was intention.

The chair was drawn closer by Rufus with little effort, both hands grasping the sides of the chair’s arms. Tseng’s gaze never wavered from his, even as Rufus looked upon him with a piercing blue gaze. Even in his face, Rufus never seemed to let on what he was thinking, relaxed but collected, as if prepared to shift gears in a moment’s notice. Fingers traced against Tseng’s jawline, tilting his head up slightly as nails of Rufus’ fingers lightly traced across the stubble that was barely growing in, moving from his chin across his jaw. The noise of protest that came from the bed at Reno’s current neglect was ignored in favour of giving more attention to the head Turk beneath him. He leaned closer, hand flattening to grasp slightly at the side of his neck underneath his ear, not a harsh grip, but not making any effort to be gentle. Lips brushed against the helix of his ear and halted.

“Why is a Lucian prince in my headquarters?”

And there it was: purpose. Rufus’ deep, rich voice resonating in his ear, asking a question but speaking in command.

Truly, it was a matter of concern if it went on too long. Despite Reno having briefly sidetracked whatever their quest might have been by taking them on a supposed ‘tour’, which had so happened to end up with a meeting in the Vice President’s office, there wasn’t any surefire way to make them leave Midgar, not without it being too bold a gesture. Rufus prided himself on his ability to act politely even to unwelcome guests. If they had not given him time to fashion a trap, it was no stressful matter; he would, in due time, have something set to catch them. Even when the enemy appeared to have the upper hand, Rufus always had a backup plan to even the playing field, and the Lucians had stepped right on to his, willingly. They were just a merry band of four, and not of the highest rank, either. Perhaps on a technical level they were even, with Noctis Lucis Caelum being a prince and Rufus the Vice President, but Rufus had a whole company at his feet, and although not everyone in Shinra was willing to lay down their lives for him, he had a handful of Turks whose loyalty never wavered.

“We are looking into possible avenues they could have used to get here, Sir,” Tseng responded, equally calm under the Vice President’s watchful gaze. “I can assure you their activities will not last long. Their only interest is to speak to the First-Class SOLDIERs, nothing more.”

Rufus’ lips drew back from his ear so Tseng could look directly at him once more. His hand moved down from cupping his jawline to the side of his neck. Unlike Reno, Tseng wore his uniform in a much more modest manner, not that there were many strict regulations against their preferences in wearing it. His collar was buttoned up all the way to the top, with his red tie wrapped perfectly around it. While some might view it as too stuffy a look (a fact Reno often mocked him about), Tseng only managed to make it look proper and in control. Nothing less was to be expected by the appearance of the head Turk.

“Need I remind you who our First-Class SOLDIERs consist of?”

Rufus’ other hand moved up from the side of the chair to work on unwrapping the tie from Tseng’s neck, moving slowly and methodically, a gesture he had repeated many times with the same amount of practiced care for both himself and the Turk. Tseng continued to sit still as the dark red-toned tie slid out from under the collar, the end of it grasped in the Vice President’s hand. Its tail lingered at the end of his shirt for a moment before Rufus was rolling it up to set aside on the desk.

“The issue has already been taken care of, Sir,” Tseng responded as the tie was placed in its perfect roll on top of the black mahogany. “Rude contacted me after Reno reached out about our visitation. Zack has already been taken up to the laboratory for an appointment with Professor Hojo. He will be kept there for the remainder of our guests’ time.”

“The issue-” Rufus’ hands started to work at the topmost button and then moving down “-is not that he was at risk of being seen.” The collar was tugged off to the side, exposing Tseng’s collarbone, but not as openly as Reno’s was. A hand slipped underneath the fabric, tracing across his paled skin, another noise of complaint from the bed ignored. “The _issue_ -” A knee slid between the head Turk’s thighs, pressing into his crotch and then remaining stagnant “-is that every other First knows who he is.”

Tseng risked moving a hand up to grasp at the side of the Vice President’s silk robe, but his wrist was swiftly caught in Rufus’ left hand, gripped tightly. Tseng’s mouth briefly tensed as his lips pressed together, attempting to prevent his displeasure from reaching his expression.

“Zack will not be seen by any of them, and the other Firsts know nothing of his past-”

“-that we know of,” Reno pitched in from the bed. Little shit.

The grip on his wrist released, allowing Tseng’s hand to settle back down on his side. He knew not to make the mistake of reaching for Rufus again, not when he was in a mood. All of the pressure Rufus had on Tseng relented as he stepped back, hand sliding out from underneath the button up. He stayed seated as Rufus stepped away, back to him as he made way over to the open window that stretched from ceiling to floor all across the side of the bedroom.

This high up in the air, it was impossible to imagine the smog of Midgar that the people of the slums viewed. Here, it was a vast expanse of technology, the glittering green of the mako reactors lighting up the entire city, from the towering buildings to the lampposts along the streets of the Business district. It was difficult to imagine their large city without the telltale signs of the lifestream across its expanse, a mako green glow so radiant it reflected all the way up to the window, shading the pure white of Rufus’ robes in green light.

“Boss, we’ll deal with it,” Reno reassured, tucking his hands behind his head, having propped himself up on one of the various pillows against the backboard. “I’ll chat with ‘em, figure out what they know, and tell them not to let our guests know too much. It’ll smooth over and they’ll leave with nothing. Easy shit.”

Tseng let out an audible scoff, rising from the chair he had been seated in, although he did not bother to rebutton his shirt to unexpose his collarbone. “That would be easier said than done. Being reserved about one’s own past is a personal choice, but to directly tell the other Firsts that they cannot divulge any information about Zack, even his name, directly creates suspicion. Our best option would be to inform them that Zack is on temporary leave after we discover what they know about him, which I doubt is much. His contract clearly states what can and cannot be told, and he knows that any violation of his contract will directly affect Shinra’s tolerance and assistance of Lucis.”

The Vice President rose his hand to indicate silence from both of his Turks. Reno rolled his eyes, although whether from the gesture or Tseng’s words, no one was sure. He sat back up from the bed, scooting himself towards the edge where Tseng was now standing and grabbed at his coat, but Tseng shooed him off, trying to alleviate his distraction to focus on their boss. Another eye-roll.

“I do not care how matters are taken care of, so long as it happens.” Rufus turned around to face the two of them, watching as Reno reached for Tseng a second time, who did not bother to push him away once more. If there was one thing to know about Reno, it was that he was handsy. “I have already made my expectations clear. Be sure that you follow them.”

The lingering ‘or else’ was left in the air as Rufus strode over to the nightstand next to the left end of his bed, pulling open the drawer and reaching inside to place a medium-sized bottle on top of the wood. “I still have work to do. Take care of him in the meantime.”

Reno was forced further back on the bed as Tseng turned and gripped his sides, pushing him up on the mattress so they were no longer at the edge. The redhead snickered at the lead Turk, finding amusement in his eagerness.

“I swear, we always gotta blabber on for _ever_ -” His complaint turned into a low groan as Tseng’s knee pressed between his legs, driving up against his crotch. Reno shifted his hips closer to him, seeking more friction. Tseng undid the buckle that held the two sides of his black suit together before moving on to the three buttons of his undershirt, the only ones Reno ever bothered with. Pushing aside the fabric of his uniform, Tseng’s hands began to explore the redhead, one tracing across his left side while the other brushed up to his chest, thumb tracing over his nipple. Another groan emitted from Reno, clearly pleased with the attention he was finally receiving.

“As it always is, you are far too mouthy today.”

Reno huffed a laugh of amusement as he ground himself against Tseng’s leg, his own hands seeking refuge at his dress shirt. Making to finish the job Rufus had started, he began by unbuttoning Tseng’s jacket and then the other buttons that followed, hands sliding up his smooth chest to his broad, pale shoulders. Although Tseng’s work as the head Turk often resulted in a lot of paperwork to mule over, there were still plenty of missions that kept him in peak condition, as was expected of every Turk’s physicality. Being the taller of the two of them, he was broader and more filled out than Reno was, not that Reno cared. Tracing his hands down his biceps as he slipped the jacket and dress shirt down with one movement, Reno forced Tseng to lift his hands off of his body to tug off the materials of clothing and toss it over the side of the bed, drawing some complaint about the laundry basket being ‘right there’ from Rufus, not that Reno was even listening.

Just like his hands, Reno’s mouth was of equal interest to Tseng’s body. As Tseng lowered his hands back down to run down the redhead’s sides and grasp at his hips, grinding him harder against his leg, the redhead moved his lips to the head Turk’s collarbone. Being as close as he was, Reno could feel the shudder that ran through Tseng as he opened his mouth to lewdly trace his tongue across skin, tasting the trapped sweat from the day’s work by Tseng’s attire. The smoothness of his tongue lasted but a moment before he was biting down, taking a fold of the other’s skin between his teeth and sucking gently before release, leaving behind a reddened mark.

“Best thing about your stuffy outfit is that I ain’t gotta worry about you complainin’ about _this_.”

He was as equally bite-y as he was handsy, littering red marks all across the right side of Tseng’s collarbone, all the way up to his neck, some larger and darker than others as he began to bite more harshly, the indents of where his teeth sunk in briefly staying behind for a moment before they faded back into the red irritation. Tseng felt the redhead’s tongue loll back out as he reached his neck, taking its time in licking and biting around the sensitive skin, drawing a sharp intake of breath from him.

Welcoming the careful attention Reno was applying to his neck, Tseng began to make similar work of Reno’s attire, stripping the other of his suit and dress shirt, leaving the two of them both in their work trousers. His hands slipped down to Reno’s hips, pushing underneath the fabric of his trousers and tracing around to his backside, fingernails digging in ever so slightly as he worked his way down. The scratches elicited a groan from Reno, increasing in volume as Tseng grabbed his ass, giving it a firm squeeze, with the friction between Reno’s crotch and Tseng’s leg intensifying. He certainly wasn’t going to be able to wear these same pants to work tomorrow, by the looks of it.

One hand cupping Reno’s ass, nails slightly digging into his skin, Tseng’s other hand slid back to the front of him, fingers brushing across the hair that was no doubt the same bright shade of red as Reno’s head. They worked their way down across his length, from the base to the tip, drawing another groan that had Reno releasing his mouth from Tseng’s neck after making quite a dark mark; his neck was probably littered with them at this point. Wrapping his hand around Reno’s cock, precum smeared over his thumb as he rubbed it across the tip, the redhead below him releasing a moan, rocking against his hand. Tseng began to stroke up and down at a slow, almost cruel pace, taking his time as he felt the other up.

The redhead took the opportunity to start working at Tseng’s belt, fumbling with the buckle for a brief moment with his free hand, the other wrapped around Tseng’s body, before pulling the leather free and sliding it away from the pant loops, tossing it in the same direction as their shirts had been discarded. “Can’t let you have all the fun,” he murmured against Tseng’s neck, yanking the button free and slipping his own hand past the open fly, repeating the same motion as the other and then giving his thicker cock a squeeze. Tseng grunted from above, freeing his hand from underneath Reno’s bottom to move back along his side, nails continuing to dig into his skin and leaving behind four long scratches.

“Gods, Tseng,” Reno gripped between a groan, “want you to fuck me with your hands already-”

Reno’s impatience, it seemed, extended to the bedroom as well, a note Tseng made as he rewarded Reno with a swift yank to the hair, still pulled back in its ponytail, making him yelp in surprise. Despite the following noisy complaint, Tseng was all too aware it was this kind of roughness that Reno enjoyed and actively sought out.

“Don’t be a dick, not when I’m holding yours,” Reno snarked at him as he gave Tseng’s cock another squeeze, less gentle than before, before he whined in another complaint as Tseng pulled his hand away. “Hey, I was fuckin’ busy down there-” Taking his arm off from around him, Tseng pinned both of Reno’s hands above his head, leaving the other completely exposed beneath him. Reno’s mouth twisted into a pout as he saw the corner of Tseng’s mouth tilted upwards into a smirk.

“Perhaps if you mouthed off less, I’d be more inclined to let you do as you please. It seems that is not the case.”

With both legs balanced over Reno, Tseng lowered his hips down against him in a grind, keeping the redhead’s hands pinned at the top of the pillows. There was brief struggle involved as Reno pulled at his wrists in a measly attempt to free them before giving up a second later in favour of rubbing back up against him. If he really wanted to, he could get away.

“Tseng, come _on_ -”

“You want my hands, Reno? You want me to fuck you with them and stretch you open so you can take it? Do you want that?”

“Fuckin’- get on with it already.”

It never seemed to work, getting Reno to fully beg. As fussy as he was stubborn, he’d always phrase his words in a way that simply urged the other on, not allowing the satisfaction of pleading for Tseng to hear. No matter— Reno’s stubbornness made it all the more pleasurable to listen to, to know he wanted to ask for it but refused to cave in. Tseng shifted to the side, keeping one hand around Reno’s wrists as he reached for the bottle of lube Rufus had placed on top of the nightstand, popping open the cap. He looked back down to the Turk below him, who was beginning to squirm.

“If I let go, are you going to behave?”

“I’ll show _you_ behaviour-”

Tseng’s grip on his wrist tightened. “Behave, Reno.”

The grumble went ignored as Tseng let go of his wrists and lifted his own hips so he could slide down Reno’s pants, which went flying off the edge of the bed as Reno shuffled them the rest of the way off with his legs. Unsurprisingly, Reno had made the choice to go commando for the day, leaving his body completely bare. Looking down at him, Tseng could see the lithe yet built frame he had; Reno was built for speed rather than a fistfight, preferring to use evasive maneuvers to duck and twist around his opponents to bring them down with his Electro-Mag Rod. It reflected in his body; muscles were apparent, but they weren’t huge and bulking, and his legs were spindly, giving him a lanky yet solid form. Hard with want, his cock pressed against his stomach from the pressure of Tseng lowering himself back down to balance on top of him.

“No fair, didn’t even give me the chance to take yours off.”

Tseng suppressed an eye-roll as Reno continued to mouth off; it was a behaviour that Reno would never break, no matter how many times he got reprimanded for it. Instead, the head Turk focused on the bottle now in hand, squeezing the lube between his two right fingers and smoothing it across the digits before setting the bottle back on the nightstand. He lowered himself to Reno’s level, stretched over him with his hips lifted so he could slide his hand back down to his ass, his other arm placed next to Reno’s head to keep his balance. The redhead lifted his hips to allow more room for movement as Tseng spread him apart, feeling a finger trace around the tight ring of muscle teasingly.

“Seriously? Stop taking your- _mm_ -”

Reno found himself cut off by a moan as he felt Tseng slip the first digit inside him, slowly pressing up. He kept his arms flat at his sides, gripping the silk bedsheets as the digit circled around and curled, enticing more noise out him. It wasn’t long before he felt the pressure of a second finger pushing its way in, not giving him much time to adjust before they began to curl and pump against him. Refusing to give Tseng any further satisfaction of his voice, he bit at his lower lip somewhat harshly, quieting himself down to soft grunts centered in his throat.

Watching Reno squirm was a thing of beauty itself, and his unwillingness to participate with Tseng without acting like a brat made it all the more pleasurable. Tseng’s gaze roamed across Reno’s form as his fingers slowly worked on stretching him out, observing the way he bit harshly at his lower lip in refusal; sometimes, he bit hard enough to draw blood. In their more intense moments, the hands that gripped at the silken sheets would tug hard enough to rip, something that displeased Rufus quite a few times— not that he ever made any attempt to stop them from being roughed. Tseng knew he liked to watch it when it got rough. Stare tracing down Reno’s frame, admiring the scratches that he had traced up his side, it settled on Reno’s cock, red and wanting. He pondered just how rough he should make Reno take it today.

With a decisive mind, Tseng pulled his fingers out of Reno (he had lost track of how many complaints Reno had made today; he and Rufus had once tried to make it a game, to see how much the redhead would complain, but after the first twenty, it just got old) and settled his weight on his knees that were sinking into the bed so he could maneuver the arm that had been propping himself up next to Reno’s head. Swiftly grasping at Reno’s hips, the redheaded Turk was flipped over with a “hey!” before Tseng yanked his ass up, the curvature of the head Turk’s own cock pressing against the other. Despite his earlier protest of the action, Reno was quick to grind back against Tseng, eager for whatever he had in mind, ignoring the fabric still between himself and Tseng in favour of feeling. He felt Tseng’s hand snake down, once again digging into his skin and leaving behind angry red marks as it made its way down, before it wrapped around his cock, stroking up and down at what felt like a painfully slow pace.

“Do you want something more?” Tseng’s mouth brushed against the shell of his ear, his tongue lightly dipping out to trace the area. Forearms pressed flat against the mattress with his elbows digging in, Reno gripped the bedsheets underneath him again, face twisting in displeasure at the idea of requesting something when Tseng _knew_ exactly what he wanted. He attempted to grind himself back against Tseng again, but the other’s hips lifted away, and before he knew it, Tseng’s mouth left his ear as well, instead planting feathery-light kisses down his spine. It was a guise— Tseng wasn’t going to be gentle him, and Reno didn’t want him to be, either.

Tseng’s free right-hand spread Reno’s ass apart, just enough to allow his tongue to dip down and slowly run over his already-prepared entrance, the other still gripping at his cock. The appendage traced around the area slowly, mockingly, as if daring Reno to whine about it, an audible but soft whimper exiting the other instead. He dipped his tongue lower, tracing just beneath the area where he knew it was sensitive, feeling the redhead squirm in place for a moment as he lightly ran his tongue over the area before moving it back upwards. The little whimpers shifted into a low groan as Tseng’s tongue pressed inside, not long enough to hit any spots as deep as Reno wanted, but the sensation was there, slick and smooth as it explored the area.

“You’re- you’re fucking cruel, you know that?” Reno pressed his forehead against his forearm as he huffed a short but forced laugh at his circumstance. Tseng’s hand left Reno’s cock, tracing up his thigh to his hip and then his side. Reno shifted his weight to relieve the pressure off of his left arm, stretching it down until he felt the brush of Tseng’s hand meet his own before he grasped at his wrist, hand tensing as he felt Tseng’s tongue curl deeper into him, pushed as far as it could go.

The sweet melody of noises that followed were like a song to Tseng’s ears, both because Reno had finally shut up in the complaint department for once in his life, and because each little whimper signified the bliss he was feeling, all because of Tseng. Their grips were locked firmly together, Reno’s nails lightly digging into the skin of his underarm at the intense feeling of Tseng’s tongue. Here, feeling Reno’s tight grip against his arm and every little vibration that ran through his lithe body, there was an inherent trust between the two of them, an unspoken truth of their reality. Even in all of their roughness, there was this.

Sliding his tongue out from the area, Tseng felt the grip on his arm relax as he shifted himself back over the other, Reno’s arm returning to its original position to support his balance. Taking a brief moment to finish the partially done job of taking off his trousers, Tseng slipped his pants off and threw it in the same direction as the other articles of clothing had gone. This time, it seemed the Vice President either hadn’t noticed the lack of cleanliness that continued to happen or didn’t care enough to comment.

He realigned his hips against Reno’s backside, his cock rubbing against the other without the push of the fabric between them to block any sensation. Hands traced over Reno’s sides as Tseng’s gaze flickered across his body, admiring his handiwork. In exchange for the darkening marks littering the side of his neck, Tseng had scored Reno’s body with red lines, running across his sides and back, all the way down to his ass; they paired nicely with his radiant red hair, still pulled back in its usual ponytail, cascading over a pale shoulder and onto the bed in waves of red.

Turquoise eyes flickered back to see what Tseng was up to. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” he deadpanned.

Hooking a finger in one of the many long red strands that fell off to the side, Tseng ran it through his smooth hair, twisting the lock in his finger momentarily before letting it drop back down onto his shoulder. For a moment, Reno thought he was genuinely considering the offer; it wouldn’t be the first time he’d have accepted, either. Tseng’s fingers moved further up to the base of the ponytail, stroking through the long bundle once more before he grasped at the base and yanked up swiftly, forcing a noise of surprise out of the redhead.

“Shiva’s tits, Tseng, was that really- _ah-!”_

There was a sharp hiss of surprise and pain from the redhead as he felt Tseng jolt his hips forward, completely sinking into him without any warning or further preparation. While his fingers and tongue had done much work to prep him, the surprise that came from being fully and suddenly fucked was unfounded. Tseng’s right hand held the headboard while his other yanked at the ponytail again, forcing Reno’s head up.

“Complain again and I stop.” A roll of his hips had Reno groaning and glaring back at him. “I’m serious.”

“Stop dicking around then.” If this was any other time, Reno would be making fifty jokes about his own statement— he probably already was, mentally. “I want you to _fuck_ me, Tseng. If you’re gonna make it hurt then make. it. hurt.”

Reno’s enunciation was enough to spur him back into action as he lifted his hips back, pulling almost all the way out, with only his head pressed into his entrance, before he snapped them back forward, thrusting into him at a harsh, brutal pace. The cacophony of noise was worth it; no longer holding back his pleasure, Reno moaned openly into the air, rocking himself back against Tseng as he was fucked, trying to angle Tseng to go _deeper_ , to fuck him right where it hit best even as the first few thrusts burned. Above him, Tseng grunted, not nearly as vocal as the redhead beneath him. His hand tightened on the headboard, the other still with a firm grip on Reno’s hair, tugging at it again as the redhead arched his shoulders back, grunting as Tseng drove deeper into him. There was a tremor in Reno’s arms as he held himself up, the intensity of Tseng’s pace making them shake more, but he didn’t complain or tell him to stop. He wanted this, wanted Tseng to fuck him breathless, wanted every last inch of his cock inside him, hitting as far as it could go in all the right spots. Reno wanted to be wrecked, and by the Gods, Tseng was going to give him what he wanted.

And suddenly, it stopped. Tseng’s pace completely stilled as he was buried completely inside him, and it took everything in Reno not to start bitching at him right on the spot. There was a dip in the mattress as another weight settled next to them. Little huffs left the redhead as he glanced over, the fingers that were curled tight in his palms relaxing. The Vice President surveyed them, his gaze almost seeming bored with his flat expression, but the way his blue eyes seemed to flash at the sight before him indicated otherwise. Unlike the two Turks, he was still dressed in his white robe as he examined their naked forms, noting the sweat that was beginning to form on Tseng’s thighs and the smeared beads of precum at the tip of Reno’s cock.

“It’s impossible to work with how noisy you are.”

The mattress dip further underneath Reno as Rufus moved to his side, slipping underneath his shaking form, their heads now aligned. Lips lightly pressed against his neck, tongue dipping out to lap up the salty sweat that had formed on the side of his neck near his hairline, chin forced to tilt up to allow the other more room to maneuver. Reno let out a steady exhale at the sensation, wiggling his hips to try and get Tseng moving again, but the head Turk stubbornly remained in place, likely stilled by the third party’s will. As the tongue withdrew from his neck to look back up at him, a single finger ran up the side of his cock to the head, lightly tracing around.

“Someone’s going to have to fix that, you know.” Pink lips moved up to his ear, lightly nipping at the lobe before pressing against it, his deep voice echoing into the redhead’s ear. “Don’t get it on my robes.”

The statement was enough to prompt Tseng to begin moving again, slowly drawing his hips back out of Reno before he snapped them back forward, a light smack resonating in the air as skin met skin. Now it was almost too much to focus on, the feeling of Tseng filling him up while Rufus’ hand slowly worked up his cock.

Rufus’ mouth drew back from his ear in favour of staring up at him. Even with the Vice President underneath him, Reno still felt like he was really the one underneath, with that steady gaze boring into him. And the other didn’t move to touch him with anything else other than his hand, simply gliding it across his cock like it was something he wasn’t putting much thought into, like it was just something to do on the side because he had nothing better to do. Much like how Tseng was treating him above, Rufus’ hand gripped Reno in a rough manner as he stroked up, not gentle in the slightest, even if the rest of him treated him in that detached manner that he almost always seemed to carry with him.

Just a few moments later, the Vice President moved his hand away, letting it plop down to his side as the redhead continued to get worked up. Sandwiched between the two of them, Reno wasn’t about to let all that pleasure go away; he began to grind down against Rufus, forcing Tseng to readjust his angle as the spacing changed, his cock rubbing against the silky white robe. It felt so good, so fucking good, to feel the smooth white fabric of the silk brush against his cock as he pressed down, eager to keep the sensation. The head Turk quirked his hips in just the right angle, right then and there, and was all building up until it wasn’t— with a shaky breath, Reno’s lips parted in a broken moan as he peaked, his climax spilling across Rufus’ robes, dirtying them further with his cum.

The way in which Reno’s lips parted, the scrunch of his face as he tensed all the way through it, Rufus soaked up the entire sight. He looked so utterly ruined, completely fucked through, and really, how could he not savour every detail of it? Tseng rocked against the redhead still as he came, coaxing him through his pleasure until he was reduced to a shaky mess, collapsing down on top of the Vice President as the other slowly pulled out of him, almost cautiously, like he was resisting his own peak.

It felt strange, the gentleness that came after, Rufus’ mouth gently brushing across the side of his neck, even if his words still had bite.

“My robes are completely ruined. I’ll be needing to punish you for that later.”

His short laugh that followed was rough as he puffed against Rufus’ neck, shaking his head slightly. “Sorry boss, guess I couldn’t help myself this time.” Or the time before that. Or that. Really, it was in Rufus’ best interest to stop wearing silk robes around the two of them, but Reno enjoyed the sensation too much and he had a feeling that the other enjoyed the sight of their ruin equally so.

Hands gently pushed for the redhead to get off of him— if Rufus didn’t make the move, Reno would laze around on top of him as long as he could, and the other two were yet to be satiated. Too blitzed out to complain, Reno let himself get shifted away until he was just loosely draped over the blonde, one arm tossed over his chest and his knee propped up against his side. The redhead seemed to consider him for a moment before sitting up and away from the two of them, grabbing a pack of cigarettes that was resting on top of the nightstand and lighting one up. He balanced it between his lips, taking a deep breath, letting the smoke collecting in his mouth and reveling in its familiar burn before he twisted around and blew the smoke towards Tseng’s face. Tseng leaned forward in invitation, the redhead holding the cigarette up for him as he took his own breath of the smoke, letting it sit in his mouth before he leaned down, thumb pushing up Rufus’ upper lip and exposing his shiny white teeth. It wasn’t quite a kiss— their lips didn’t brush, but they were only a centimeter from doing so. He exhaled and let the smoke pool into Rufus’ open mouth, gaze unwavering as his eyes locked with those piercing blue eyes.

The lull of peace they had seemed to break at that. Reno settled back with his cigarette, seeming content on watching for now, now that he had gotten what he wanted. Tseng moved his hands down and untied the fabric holding together the messy silk robe, sliding it away to expose Rufus’ body. Although the Turks were tasked with protecting Rufus, it would be foolish not to have physical skill of his own, not when he was often the target of jealousy, resulting in a fit physique for himself. Lithe fingers roamed his naked skin, completely bare underneath the robe. He was already half-hard from watching his Turks, Tseng would note as his fingers would trace closer to his cock but narrowly miss touching it in favour of pressing into the dip of his hip instead, admiring the abdominal V of his body. With his other hand that was still touching Rufus’ upper lip, he slid two fingers down and pressed them into his mouth, feeling the other’s warm tongue against his fingers.

“Suck.”

Rufus’ eyes narrowed. Tseng and Rufus both had a tendency for control, albeit in different ways, and sometimes it felt as though that would clash when they were in bed together. Reno was more than willing to give in to either of them, was always so open about being fucked, but Rufus far less so. Tseng was used to being the one who gave orders; as the head Turk, it was a natural thing. He would tell the others what to do and they would follow him without question or complaint (sans Reno) because they all trusted one another’s judgement. While Tseng was just fine being in charge of his own small department, Rufus’ control acted different. He wanted control of everything: his father’s business, his Turks, Midgar, Eos— if it existed, Rufus wanted it, and if he couldn’t have it, he would find a way to get it. Despite the wary eyes and occasional refusal, it never seemed to pass for but a second whenever Rufus decided he wanted to be in control or not. Today, he played along with Tseng’s words, let himself relinquish a small bit of control as his mouth took grasp of his fingers and began to suck.

Half-lidded, Rufus watched Tseng through his darker blonde lashes, tongue tracing across the digits in his mouth. He took his time, slow and methodical, first dipping the appendage between the other’s fingers and tracing upwards, slowly sliding across the inner area, before it twisted to wrap around his fingertip and trace the opposite direction on the side. He repeated the action for both sides of his finger, tongue moving in and then out before he gave a firm suck, head tilting back as Tseng’s fingers slid out of his mouth with an audible ‘pop’ as they lost suction, saliva now coating the digits.

“Come now, Tseng. Do you really think I need all that much preparation?”

Tseng’s upper lip twitched, the head Turk quick to move his hand downward to grasp at Rufus’ ass, a wet finger sliding in with far too much ease as he did so. It seemed the Vice President had already prepped himself— whether that had been before his Turks even arrived at the office or while he was watching, he did not know. He frowned slightly, trying to ignore the small smirk playing at the corner of Rufus’ lips. Outplayed at his own game.

“You are efficient as ever, sir.”

Rufus’ gaze was all too knowing as he brought his elbows up higher to prop himself up, reaching one arm out to drag it through Tseng’s silky black hair, catching his fingers behind the hairband that kept the top half of his hair pulled back and sliding it out, watching the dark locks fall down over Tseng’s shoulders to hang at the side of his face. Tseng usually preferred to keep it back for work, finding it irritating to brush at the sides of his face most times, and it was most efficient for his line of work. But Rufus always seemed to enjoy seeing him with his hair fully down, always took a moment to admire the way it spilled over his shoulders like an endless, dark waterfall.

“You should expect no less from me. Really, I’m disappointed you didn’t see it coming.”

Teeth tugged at the edge of his ear, though he was uncertain if it was a playful or dangerous gesture; usually, the first would fall to Reno, so the second seemed more likely. Tseng pushed the Vice President back down on the bed, watching as blue eyes narrowed at him before he tugged his hips closer, the tip of his cock pressing into his already-prepped ass. This time, Rufus didn’t move to stop him, and Tseng was already hard from fucking Reno so vigorously that he didn’t have the restraint to prevent himself from having any further foreplay. Rufus didn’t seem to mind, though— the Vice President, it seemed, got his foreplay in other ways.

Pale legs would lift to hook onto Tseng’s hips, leaving himself fully exposed to the head Turk as Tseng began to push in, filling Rufus up at a much slower pace than he had Reno. Rufus’ head tilted up, a soft gasp leaving his pale lips in response to the gesture, like a breath of escaping air, a sigh of relief. Tseng began to move inside him, but it was slow, taking his time to work the other up, letting Rufus’ feel every sensation of his movement. He kept one hand at Rufus’ side to stabilize himself while the other began to trace up his chest to his neck, fingers stopping right above his collarbone, lightly pressing into the skin until he could feel the steady pulse of Rufus’ heartbeat. It beat at a faster pace than usual from the adrenaline, but it wasn’t overtly so, just enough to hint his anticipation at what was to come, Rufus’ gaze flickering from his face, to his arm, then back to his face again, like he was expecting something.

The pads of Tseng’s fingers traced over to the other side of his neck until they were just below his jawline, with his thumb hooking around the other side, now pressed just under his jaw. His hips briefly slowed further as he focused on the activity, cock now bottomed out inside Rufus, before he made a jerking moment with his hips at the very same moment his grip pushed upward, placing pressure on the sides of his neck. A choke moan escaped Rufus as he made eye contact with Tseng, the head Turk’s dark brown gaze boring into his own piercing blue ones, unwavering in its stance.

Tseng’s eyes, he thought, always had a strange warmth to it; while his own were often remarked upon as looking cold, those dark brown ones seemed to carry a sense of fondness when they exchanged looks. It was a stark contrast to the other ways he had seen Tseng’s eyes, when dark brown turned to a dead black as he took down the Vice President’s assailants with a calculated cruelty. The thought had his cock twitching, reminding him of the position he was in, pressed underneath such a deadly man with his oxygen restricted. It would be so easy for Tseng to kill him in that moment, snap his neck and run off with his fortune, able to hide away with the skills he had gained from working at Shinra. Instead, Tseng chose to fuck him, make him his own in every little way, like he wasn’t fucking the son of the world’s richest man, but someone he had stakes in, as if it wasn’t just a job he had signed up for.

The pressure on his neck increased as Tseng’s pace did, forcing another gasping noise from him as the other did so. For someone who was so intent on control, allowing Tseng to choke him was the biggest fuck-you to himself he ever allowed, and he reveled in every second of it, _craved_ it when he wasn’t there to touch him. He wanted to sink into that feeling of Tseng’s hand, let the pressure of it bring him into weightlessness, carry him off along with all of his breath.

Rufus needed to be choked, because in some ways, it was the only way he had ever felt loved. The only way he knew how.

The grip on his neck released briefly, allowing for his fuller breath of air to become a lengthy moan as Tseng’s hips jerked in just the right way inside him. Now that they had begun, it seemed Reno was finally taking interest again after coming down from his high. The redheaded Turk shifted closer, admiring the sight of Tseng’s cock sinking into his boss before he lowered himself back down, puffing a breath of smoke into the Vice President’s face before tapping the cigarette between his fingers, the ash lightly stinging against Rufus’ chest as it fell down. One leg that was hooked onto Tseng was forced down as Reno pushed on top of it, leg draping over his thigh as he pressed up against the Vice President, his half-hard cock nudging against his hip as he began to grind against Rufus to work himself back up.

“Didn’t think you guys were gonna have the rest of the fun without me?” the redhead purred with a lusty breath, mouth seeking the side of Rufus’ neck, knowing the area was extra sensitive now that Tseng’s hand had been there. His partially smoked cigarette was briefly pressed into the frame of the bed and tossed aside, the complete fire hazard of the action gone ignored, as he focused on sinking his teeth in, marking up the Vice President the same way he had Tseng, leaving little dark marks behind with every nip.

Cold metal settled against Rufus’ stomach as Reno’s mouth began its venture, and he almost flinched at the sudden change in temperature. The hand that had been gripping his throat moved to grasp the item that had been placed on him, and it wasn’t until he felt the blade lightly nicking the skin of his side that he realized that it was a knife. Only a few seconds after the cut had been made, he felt the brush of Reno’s thumb tracing the cut, smearing red with his thumb; the cut was too shallow to bleed heavy, but his touch still stung in a good way, a way that brought him craving more of the sensation.

Tseng shifted Rufus’ ass a bit higher, adjusting him so he was lifted further off the mattress. The blonde lifted his head just in time to see the pocketknife dig into the meat of his thigh, deeper than the one on his side, watching as the crimson slid down his porcelain thighs at the same time Tseng’s cock pushed deeper in him. It was nearly impossible to look away, wanting to catch the sight of Tseng pushing in and out of him, the sting and the pleasure building up, but he did because he wanted to look at Tseng’s face, to soak in the blissed look upon his features. To know that it was him who was making Tseng feel like this, the only one who could provide such an experience, such a feeling… that was all Rufus wanted.

Tseng may have been the one fucking Rufus, but Tseng was the Vice President’s and the Vice President’s alone.

The knife made its way back up, tracing up his side without making any more cuts before it ran along his collarbone, leaving a trail of blood in its wake as it slid from the center all the way to the end of his shoulder, leaving him marked from top to bottom. It traced back inwards and pressed to the center of his throat, just enough control on the grip of the blade to keep it from being dug in. His heart flipped in his chest, knowing Tseng had total control over him now, could slit his throat as easily as he could have choked him out, and it would all be over it. The thought seemed to drive his head Turk onward, fucking him with more vigor, more passion, letting the knife linger for a long moment before he moved his hand back and flicked the knife shut, tossing it aside as his other hand moved to grip at his thigh, thumb digging into the deeper cut and forcing it to bleed more. Rufus hissed at wet sensation of his own blood leaking down his thigh, unexpected yet welcome, and found a similar one to follow as Reno’s mouth moved up to explore the new mark, tongue slowly dragging along the full length of the cut, causing blood to smear at the corner of his mouth. The redhead leaned up, biting at his lower lip as he looked down upon Rufus’, turquoise eyes glinting in intrigue.

“You want a taste, boss?” he purred, leaning in closer. Rufus’ tongue darted out, dragging across the smear of blood that had gone down to his chin back up to his lips, briefly catching the redhead’s lower lip between his teeth before he let go, head resting back down against the pillows. Reno’s mouth went back down to press open-mouthed kisses on his shoulder.

Leaning closer, loose dark locks brushed against Rufus’ cheeks as Tseng grunted, rhythm beginning to grow erratic. Rufus admired the way his eyes had squinted shut, Tseng completely focused on the sensation of being fully inside Rufus. This close, Rufus could have kissed him, close enough to feel the choppy breaths against the skin of his cheek. Instead, he pressed his face into the head Turk’s ear, letting him listen to the deep groans that were being elicited from him. Mixed with the sensation of Reno grinding against his hip, the redhead’s cock still slick from being stroked earlier, he could feel himself building up to his peak. Tseng’s hand went back to his neck as Reno’s mouth explored his shoulder, Tseng’s grip tight and unyielding, hard enough to cut off his air supply, and for a moment Rufus wondered if he was ever actually going to breathe again, but it didn’t matter to him because the way Tseng choked him felt too good and he felt too full, waves of pleasure mixed with his weeping wounds washing over him as he got closer and closer to the edge, just close enough until-

Tseng spilled into his climax, releasing deep into Rufus until he spilled over, seed just barely beginning to leak out of his ass as Rufus came with him, gasping Tseng’s name like a mantra, like it was the only word he could say. Tseng didn’t coax him through it, didn’t give him any honied words or false sweetness as he came down. The head Turk’s hand left his throat, pushing back sweaty blonde locks to get a better look at his face, watching him for a few moments before moving back and sliding out of him with a slick sensation, leaving him bare.

Idly, he’d note a few moments after that his hip had a similar sensation of wetness from the redhead’s second peak, though he had been too focused on his neck to even notice just how loud he had been. Said redhead sat up and stretched his arms, muttering something about his wasted cigarette before getting off of the bed. Rufus didn’t move, instead listening to the sound of Tseng’s footsteps against the carpeted area around his bed, moving away as they made their way to the bathroom. With his eyes closed, he noted the return of the noise before a damp cloth gently traced over his skin as his head Turk began to clean up the mess they had made.

After they fucked was when they seemed to be at their most quiet, Tseng noted. Reno’s chattiness had finally died down other than the few short quips to himself, and Rufus laid there and let Tseng clean him up like it was his job to do so. Tseng cleaned everything carefully and meticulously, wiping up the mess on his stomach and his side to ensure there would be no uncomfortable stickiness in the morning before moving further down. With a second cloth, dampened with saline solution, he traced it over the still-bleeding wounds of Rufus’ body, hearing a small but sharp intake of breath as it ran over the one on his thigh. The cut on his side and his collarbone were fine to remain exposed, the one on his side already having stopped bleeding, but the wound on his thigh, Tseng knew, would need to be bandaged. After thoroughly cleaning the area, he began to slowly wrap the bandage around his thigh, tying it off with expertise one he had made a couple rounds. They had established this rhythm too many times for the encounter to be seen as awkward or uncomfortable anymore, though the Vice President, he noted, never spoke throughout the entire process, as if speaking would break the fragile engagement they had silently settled on.

Once Rufus was cleaned up, Tseng did the same for himself, but Reno snatched the cloth from his hand before the head Turk had the opportunity to offer it to him, saying he could do it on his own since they were ‘so intent on cleanliness’ and that he ‘really didn’t care about being sticky’ but would do it anyway because they’re ‘anal about everything’ (which was followed by a snort of amusement at his own joke). Tseng rolled his eyes at the attitude, knowing it was expected, before turning his attention back to the Vice President. Rufus had moved while Reno was talking, now pulling back the silk duvet back to slide under it. So much for returning back to his work, though Tseng supposed at this hour, Rufus likely wasn’t in the mood for it anymore, even if he did have paperwork that would be late. Pissing off his father was, it seemed, a favoured pastime of his.

“Sir, do you need anything?”

Rufus was touching his throat. “No.”

The damp cloth was sent flying over to the pile of clothes on the floor, Reno blatantly ignoring the dirty look Tseng gave him and instead flopped back down on the bed and stretched out with a sigh, like a cat satisfied with its meal. Only a light kick from underneath the sheets by Rufus was enough to prompt the redhead to actually get under them, letting himself settle under the warm swath of the duvet as he shifted onto his stomach, face burying down into the pillow with his body stretched out— luckily, the massive size of the bed allowed for his sleeping position since he so often took up as much space as he possibly could. He had taken his ponytail out at some point during the cleanup, leaving a mess of red hair behind to be the only thing now visible.

Tseng slipped into the bed on the opposite side of Rufus, turning on his side to observe the other two for a moment, elbow propping him up. The Vice President had reached out to lightly trace his fingers through Reno’s hair, now adjusted it so the strands wouldn’t be shoved in his face were he to come closer, before his hand settled on his back, passing over his skin slowly. His face had been schooled back into neutrality, expression relaxed.

Moments like these, Tseng questioned whether he had overstepped his boundaries. Their arrangement was never a direct topic of conversation; they both skirted around their issues, individual and together, until it all seemed to burst, which was never in the form of words, but rough touch and biting teeth. Yes, it was an unwise way to balance one’s issues— was it ever smart to leave such topics untouched? Allow them to come out in such a way? Tseng couldn’t say.

In their continued pattern, Rufus turned away from Reno to look at Tseng, must have known he was slipping into his head like he always did. He was as meticulous with his own brain as he was with his job, always seeking for answers, doing things to a T, leaving no stone unturned. The blonde lightly touched his lips, and then his jawline, and then he was pressing his mouth again Tseng’s and he was drawn back out of his head into the unexpected softness of Rufus’ mouth. It didn’t last long enough, not that it ever could, before Rufus was drawing back, their lips still brushing together as he spoke.

“Stay,” he murmured, in that soft voice he only ever had for him.

Rufus turned back away from him, touch leaving Tseng’s jawline to reach back out to Reno as Tseng moved closer, hand gently touching the side of his leg and then his hip to let him know he was there, slipping back inside him to show he wanted to be there with him. It wasn’t for sex, but for the intimacy of it all, fitted together because he didn’t want to be anywhere else. Tseng’s mouth traced his back and then his shoulders, a tender trail in contrast to every touch he had given him earlier. With an arm draped over the blonde’s chest, Tseng drew Rufus flush against him, head nestled into the back of his blonde hair, completely close, completely filled, as they slipped into the dark, all three of them, together.

There was no place they’d rather be.


End file.
